This invention lies in the field of volumetric measurement of liquids. More particularly, it is concerned with the design of a type of volumetric standard for use in the measurement of liquids which can be simply and rapidly assembled for different precise volumes.
In the testing of meters or other fluid measuring devices a standard volume is often required. In the prior art this has customarily been done by providing a variety of containers of different sizes which have been manufactured and calibrated for specific volumes. Thus, to satisfy the overall needs of a calibrating organization, a large number of different size containers is required, as for instance, in converting from U.S. volumetric units (gallons, etc.) to metric units (liters, etc.).